Merry Christmas Elijah
by salllzy
Summary: Elijah doesnt want to rush things, But something Happens on Christmas eve and the next day he acts.


**Disclaimer- i don't own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries, i do not make any money from this story.**

**Authors note- Merry Christmas guys, all the best for new year as well.**

Elijah Mikaelson was a vampire, an Original vampire. The first of his kind and the oldest, he and his family were responsible for the entire vampire race. But been an Original had some drawbacks like when a vampire heard the name they ran screaming in the other direction. Most people would rather sell their families than get on the bad side of them, but like any person Elijah was lonely. He had fallen in love when he was human and that turned into a disaster, then he had fallen in love with her Doppelganger Katerina. Once again it had blew up in his face and not just his, Klaus had also suffered.

But here he was years later sat on a tree branch looking in through a window, watching his latest obsession. Elijah had tried very hard not to have any feelings for Elena's cousin but yet it was not to be. Harry Potter was a strange person one that no one could understand not even him!

Harry had talked with Klaus and not died, he argued fashion with Rebekah and won. He had gave Kol torture tips and had even talked to Finn on occasion helping the other man come to terms with being a vampire and had helped his other brother track down Sage, which was a feat in itself. Harry had even talked to him about what books he liked and why he liked them, but there was a sadness around the young man. Yes he smiled and laughed but the lingering sadness that covered him was crippling they had all tried to ease it but nothing seemed to work.

So they had all stopped trying, and it pained them to do so. Elijah looked through the bedroom window and watched as Harry stripped off for the shower, a sharp intake of breath was the only sign that Elijah was still living so to speak. His little one's body was covered in scars not just small ones some went from his collar bone and down to his hip bone. Others looked as if they had been carved into his skin with a blade, there were even cigarette burns! Elijah wanted to get hold of the person that had done this to his little one and have a nice 'chat' with them and he was sure that everyone else would agree.

Elijah jumped from the tree until he reached the tree that was near the bathroom, he watched as Harry climbed into the shower and moaned as the hot watcher hit his skin and began to caress it. Elijah watched as the water kissed Harry's skin and wished that he could be the one to do it, but now wasn't the time if there ever would be a time.

Making sure that no one seen him he quickly ran back to the mansion not noticing the glowing green eyes on him.

Arriving back home had been easy for Elijah, avoiding his siblings was difficult. But he had managed to do it, sitting down in his study he poured a glass of whiskey and tried to relax. Well that was until his phone started to ring, groaning in annoyance he answered it

"hello?"

"Elijah thank god!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow even though he knew that the person on the other side couldn't see

"Miss Gilbert to what do i owe the pleasure?"

he heard Elena take a deep breath before speaking

"Can you and your family come over?"

Elijah stood up, even though he knew that his family could hear the conversation. Which was proven not five seconds later when his study door was thrown off its hinges and into the hallway courtesy of Kol.

"Elena what is the matter?"

He heard her choked back a sob as she spoke

"It's Harry he has collapsed."

The world seemed to stop spinning as Elena spoke them words Klaus having enough ripped the phone from Elijah and barked

"What the hell do you mean?"

They all waited for the answer with baited breath.

" Harry collapsed in the shower, the doctors have said that he doesn't have much time left!"

And just like that everything came falling down around them, no one moved, no one dared to breathe. Until finally Klaus asked

"What?"

This time it was a male voice that answered

" It turns out that Harry is dying, the doctors don't know why. All they know is his body is shutting down, we are all going to the hospital to see him."

Klaus not wanting to hear any more hung up and ran out of the house, by the time his family had caught up with him Klaus was already at the hospital waiting to see Harry. For once they were a united front, they entered Harry's room and froze, a tube was down Harry's throat breathing for him, he had a dialysis needle in his neck. He was connected to an IV one containing blood, one was liquid food making sure that his body had all the vitamins he needed and another was liquid making sure that he didn't dehydrate.

It was a sight that horrified them, the sound of sobs made them look over Elena was been comforted by Stefan, Bonnie was been hugged by Jeremy, Damon and Tyler were stood off to one side glaring at the wall as if it was the walls fault. Just as they were about to ask what was going on the door opened once again but this time two women stepped in, two women who looked exactly like Harry, one of the women had tears in her eyes. But the second one caused them to pause her face was blank as were her eyes. For all intents it looked as if she had turned her emotions off, but the sound of her beating heart and the blood being pumped around her body told them that she was human. The two walked over and each one grabbed a hand, as they touched his hands the tears freely fell down her face. She was no longer holding them back, the second woman turned to the group and asked in a cold voice

"How long does he have?"

Elena looked up at the cold eyes and spoke

"The doctors aren't sure, they are hoping that he will last through the night if not then he will….."

Elena trailed off as she sobbed, the woman looked down at Harry who was laying on the bed so still. Grabbing hold of his hand she spoke

"He will make it."

Damon was overcome with anger, snarling he lunged forwards and gripped her throat in a tight grip as he snarled out

"What the hell makes you so sure?"

her eyes were calm, her heart beat was normal. Looking into his ice blue eyes she spoke with conviction

"He will make it because we have."

Damon took a step back and whispered

"What?"

Rubbing her throat she replied

"Its what we went through when we turned 21, some time after our 21st birthday we began to change, sunlight hurt our eyes. Moonlight caused us to burn, when it rained it was because we were upset. When we were angry there were earthquakes, do you get the point?"

They nodded, Jeremy took a step forwards and asked

"So its a right of passage?"

The two women nodded their heads as one, their eyes went back to Harry's still formand everyone prayed and hoped that Harry would make it through the night.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~~

His eyelids felt heavy, he could hear things but they made no sense to him. There were strange voices speaking.

"He will be waking up soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Would we lie to you?"

"If it meant hope then yes."

"No hope is better than false hope!"

He knew them voices! But where were they? Where they in the darkness with him?

"Brother you need to wake up now."

Why should he? It was nice and warm here!

"you know i can see why you are smitten with Elijah, he is the looker."

Wait Elijah? But that would mean everyone else was there! Then a gentle light started to float around him, looking around Harry started to walk towards the light, after all they weren't in the darkness.

The first thing that occurred to Harry was how harsh the lights were, he went to lift his hand but found it stuck? And was there something down his throat?

Panic started to set in until gentle hands stroked his face, turning his green eyes to the person stroking his face he came face to face with Elijah. Elijah noticing that Harry was awake quickly buzzed the nurses who came running in, they removed the tube from Harry's throat and watched as the young man winced and rasped out

"Thats nasty!"

Several people gave wet chuckles, looking around the room Harry noticed that everyone was there including

"Sarah! Angela!

The two woman gave dry laughs that could have been relief, Elijah still hadn't pulled his hand away from Harry's face, there was something in his eyes that caused Harry to pause. Klaus noticing what was going on cleared his throat and looked at everyone

"I dont know about you but i am famished and thirsty as hell."

Everyone clicked on, well all but Elijah who was too busy staring at Harry and Harry who was too busy trying to identify the emotion in Elijah's eyes. Elijah looked at Harry and realised how close he had came to losing his little one. Wasting no more time he crashed his lips to Harry's enjoying the feel of Harry's sating like lips underneath his own. When Elijah pulled away, Harry's lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed as Harry spoke to Elijah

"Merry christmas Elijah."

Elijah looked at Harry and spoke

"Merry christmas Harry."

harry lenaed into Elijah and spoke once more

"Hey Elijah?"

Elijah looked down at Harry and asked

"Yes?"

Green eyes blinked up at him as Harry says

"I love you Elijah."

Elijah was stunned, when he went to reply he noticed that Harry was asleep, running his hand through Harry's hair he spoke to the empty room

"I love you to Harry, and this is the best gift ever."

What the two didn't know was the group was stood outside smiling at each other, as one the walked away intent on giving the love birds some time together, Elena turned and looked at the group before saying

"Merry christmas guys."

Sarah and Angela snorted

"No its Merry Christmas family"

And no one objected because it was true they were family one that would burn the world for each other.


End file.
